The Bad Company Trio
by MikkiLuu
Summary: The Bad Company Trio. That is what we are. We devour, we inflict, and we molest.
1. Wrestle

Thump.

Down went Antonio, Francis grinning as he straddled the Spaniard's waist.

"Francis what are you doing?" Antonio asked, frowning in surprise in confusion- bless his thick skull.

"Pouncin'." Francis shrugged.

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to." Francis pouted. "Jeez, do I need to have a reason?"

Francis took hold of Antonio's collar, pulled him up and smirked into his green eyes.

"Wanna wrestle?" he chuckled, his sultry challenge making Antonio shudder.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Francis asked, disappointed.

"Because I promised Lovino."

"Promised what?" Francis's voice was hard. Antonio winced visibly at Francis's mood change

"I promised Lovi I'd only... wrestle..." he stressed the word, "with him."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Wrestle, or... wrestle?"

"Um... wrestle." Antonio chuckled.

Francis was quiet for a long time. And then a slow, amorous smile spread across his face.

"Next time," the French man said slowly, still grinning, "can I join you?"


	2. Cold

It was cold, freezing. This winter has been the worst yet. But surprisingly bearable because of him, Lovino.

"Bastard, why are you so quiet?" Lovi asked harshly. He was wrapped up so snugly and looked so warm.

'If only I could be wrapped around him,' Antonio thought longingly.

"Oh, I uh, I was thinking that we probably should put some more firewood into the fireplace." he answered quickly. 'He's acting weird for some reason,' Lovino thought.

"You put some in just five minutes ago," Lovino pointed out flatly.

"Oh, nevermind then." A flash of movement caught Lovino's eye. He saw Antonio grip his blankets closer to him, shuddering.

'He's sitting right next to the fire and has a ton of blankets,' Lovino thought. 'Is he still cold...?' Lovino looked up at the ceiling lamp above their heads, sighing- the electricity had gone out hours ago. Antonio must be freezing- he was used to extreme heat, not cold...

Antonio blinked, surprised, when he felt Lovino slip his warm arms under the blankets Antonio was huddling under, hugging the Spaniard close. Before Lovino could think twice about his actions, Antonio sat up, adjusting his position so Lovino was underneath the blankets with him, nestled against the Spaniard's chest. Lovino could feel Antonio's warm breath against his ear.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked softly.

"What?" Lovi snapped.

"I have an idea," he purred, voice quivering slightly. "It'll warm us both up. And it's fun. You'll like it, I guarantee it."

"What are you talking about, asshole- Hnnnnnng!" Lovino bit back a moan as Antonio dragged his tongue up the back of his neck. He suddenly felt very, very warm. Apparently, so did Antonio- the Spaniard's situation was pressing urgently against Lovino's back.

"You know, miel," Antonio growled, grinding against Lovino. Lovino sucked air through his teeth, and Antonio smirked. "You create body heat faster when you're naked."

Lovino looked over his shoulder at Antonio, his breathing quickly becoming ragged. He scowled.

"Damn it. I hate you, you fucking bastard," he snarled.

"Sure you do." Antonio replied smugly. Their lips crashed together, and Antonio tugged at the collar of Lovino's shirt impatiently.

Neither of them saw Francis peering through the window. And neither of them saw the blonde's video camera.


	3. AN

AN: I am not going to add the 'I do not own Hetalia... blah blah blah'. Because everyone already knows that no one owns Hetalia, except the creators. Don't worry, my story is not Francis/Spain; it's just what they do together or whatever cause their buds. I would never seperate Spain and Lovi, nor Francis and England (he doesn't want to admit he L O V E S Francis. Please don't give me any bad stuff (ex: this thing sucks, or something). This is my first story, and my bff emblem99 is helping me, she knows I got the ideas, and knows that it's hard for me to get them out. So, I will now be focusing on my first story ever! Please tell me what you think! =^_^=


	4. New Chapters

Hey everyone!

Sorry I haven't been posting chapters. I've been really busy with college and life in general. I also haven't been following my Hetalia-rage (haha), therefore no ideas for chapters. I have absolute terrible writer's block and it honestly takes me forever to come up with just a single paragraph or idea that I can write and make it seem good.

Please don't kill me for not doing anything in so long :'(

Love you all.

(I honestly didn't even think I would even get any followers/favorites O_O)

Mikki 3


End file.
